Subject to Change
by Signed -K
Summary: This is the story about Bella, who likes to call herself a companion, and businessman Edward, who needs to get out of the office a little more. Interfering brothers, obnoxious best friends and a reminder that first impressions are almost entirely wrong. Rated M for very good reason so please beware of lemons, language and a very adult plot. E/B. Cannon Couples. -K
1. First Impressions

**A/N: Something new and more than a little dirty for you all. This is definitely a mature plot and not at all like my last story, the Next Chapter. I expect there to be a lot of smut and some foul language so please have the sense to click away if you are easily offended. There's no shame, is completely understandable, but I don't see a lot of purpose in those who read mature stories and then report them as inappropriate.**

**As always, I am not Stephenie Meyer, I only like to think up dirty things for her characters. I don't have the patience for Betas because I post it as I write it so all mistakes are always mine because if I reread my work, I'll think it sucks and I won't post it. I hope that you all enjoy and I love love love reviews! I do my best to respond, despite my epic failure on that note with TNC. As a favorite writer of mine likes to add - if you can't say anything nice, do as your momma taught you and don't say anything at all.**

**Hope to hear good things and please Like me on facebook under Signed -K because you're all beautiful and it makes me smile! -K**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Life was supposed to be a hell of a lot better by now and, truly, it wasn't that bad. I moved to New York the day after I graduated High School back in Washington, three months after my dad died in a car accident. I thought I could move to New York, get into College and live a nice life. Unfortunately, my savings and Charlie's life insurance money quickly ran out and I found out that feeling like an adult and being an adult were two very different things.

My neighbor James was the first time, two years ago. I lost the waitress job I'd been depending on when the diner went under; two months past due, I came home from a long and unpromising day of job hunting to find a bright pink eviction notice taped to my door. I was embarrassed and defeated, drowning my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey at my second hand kitchen table when there was a knock on the door. I was unsteady on my feet when I answered the door to a smirking James, his eyes cold and intimidating and his right fist wrapped around the offensive notice.

I cried the whole night after he was left. The next morning, I woke up to find a receipt for my past due rent had been slipped under my door with a handwritten _thanks_ signed by James. After that he started coming over regularly, he usually brought me some sort of gift like expensive wine or a box of chocolates, and he always tossed a couple big bills on the dresser on his way to the door. It got easier over time, I stopped crying and even learned to enjoy the way his lust made me feel. Knowing he continued to come see me, every couple of weeks like clockwork, makes a girl feel good about herself.

I relied on my money from James and a crappy waitress job for a while before James started introducing me to a couple of his friends. Then it was all downhill. I quit serving and started frequenting some of the higher class night clubs in the city. It didn't take long before my business became word of mouth, I raised my rates and never looked back.

Tonight was a little different than what I was used to. I was called by a couple of suits looking for their business partner to get a little… distracted. Normally, I would have insisted on meeting the client before hand, but they offered me more than double my rate and it was an offer I couldn't resist. I never would have guessed that my greed would change my life forever.

I checked my hair in the mirrored wall as the elevator stopped and the bell singled I'd reached my destination. The office building was mostly deserted, as I'd been told it would be, and I didn't have to look hard to find who I was looking for. His office was one of three on the top floor and the only room in the dark came from beneath the oak door. My black stilettos clicked on the granite floor and I undid the three buttons on my trench coat, leaving the tie in place before grabbing the brass door knob.

He sat behind his desk, posed as if it were a thrown, even in the late night with no one around to see him. From across the room I could see the tiredness in his eyes, his broad shoulders hunched just slightly and a light dusting of hair visible over the top buttons of his dress shirt that he'd undone. Green eyes met my own dark brown and I watched shutters come down as he stood. "Who let you in here," he demanded, eliciting a sultry smirk from me.

I'd played this game many times, though this was the first time my client truly didn't know why I was here. It was like acting in a movie for me, I walked towards his desk with a strut that I'd perfected and licked my perfectly applied lips to entice him. "Oh Mr. Cullen," I purred, placing my hands flat on his desk and leaning forward to give him a peak of cleavage. "I don't believe that anyone had been let in anywhere just yet."

The line was cheesy, I knew that; but I also knew that men didn't really mind cheesy, it was more the final production they were concerned about. He, however, was different. My tacky flirtations weren't interesting to him, though I could see by the bulge in his slacks that I had caught his attention. Cullen stood, running a hand through his thick copper hair, the action not helping the wild state it was already in, and shook his head. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave."

"Uh uh Darling, that's not how this works," I told him, batting my overdone eyelashes at him and putting the overpriced smokey eye shadow I'd applied to good use. "I was paid for a service," manicured nails loosened the tie of my coat and I allowed the fabric to fall to the ground. "The client is always right and I always deliver." Anger flashed in his eyes, but it didn't stop him from carefully raking over my nearly naked body.

My black satin bustier and see through g-string seemed to please him, but it was garter belt and stockings that seemed to hold his attention. It was an outfit I'd worn before, mostly for those select clients who preferred a dominating approach. Something told me this man was more the dominate than the dominated, but my apparel still seemed appeasing. "I don't know who put you up to this, but I think you should leave before I call security."

I was surprised when he spoke without the least bit of hesitation or faltering in his stern tone. I frowned, positioning myself on the edge of his desk and crossing my long legs at the ankle. "You can call me Bella, Mr. Cullen; but I'm afraid I won't be leaving. See, if you don't enjoy yourself then I don't hold up my end of the deal and I don't get paid. That's just not going to work for me." He seemed like an honesty works best kind of guy so I went with it.

"Who paid you," he asked, his voice harsh as he leaned towards me, his eyes narrowed and suspicious.

I rolled my eyes, pretending to be bored as I examined my nails. "Two men, impeccably dressed, claimed to be your business partners. I told them I don't play the multiples game but they assured me that I'd find you here alone and… well, they were right."

He didn't respond directly to me, instead he seemed to hum with irritation as he pressed a speed dial on his phone and ringing filled the silence. I became uncertain at that point; moving to get off his desk when he reached across and grabbed my wrist, his touch both commanding and gentle. Our eyes met and he shook his head before the phone clicked and a familiar voice greeted him. "Hey Eddie, how's it going?"

"Dammit Emmett, what did you do," Cullen snarled, causing me to jump in surprise and begin worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. It was a nervous habit I'd had for years, one that reappeared and let me know my carefully constructed character was gone. Now it was just me, Bella, and I felt exposed sitting here, unable to runaway.

The voice on the other end boomed with laughter and I fought the urge to cover myself, suddenly embarrassed by my state of undress. "Ed man, relax; enjoy yourself. You've been so uptight lately with this deal and Jazz and I thought you could use a little company. She's already paid for, might as well enjoy yourself." I don't know why his words made me feel so dirty; after all, I'd done unspeakable things with men who'd never bothered to divulge their real names, but his words were more personal for some reason.

Edward, I inferred, hung up the phone and sighed, releasing the grip on my wrist to rub his eyes tiredly. "Look, I'm sorry they put you up to this, but I don't really operate like that. My brothers are assholes and… do you mind putting your coat back on?" I nodded dumbly, stepping off the desk and covering myself, fighting back the tears of embarrassment that burned behind my eyes. This was my job, one I'd been doing for years and that I did well, why was I so ashamed in front of this man? "You're beautiful, truly, but I don't have any trouble getting laid and…"

I couldn't help but tilt my head back and laugh at the arrogance he was spouting. "You think that I do what I do, for what I do mind you, because men like you have trouble getting laid. Oh darling, no. I happen to be very good at what I do and people pay me quite a bit of money because I'm discrete and professional. I appreciate the compliment but you can keep it." I tossed his brothers' cash on the desk and didn't wait for his response before heading back out the way I came. The elevator doors parted as soon as I pushed the button and I was almost free and clear before he came after me.

"Bella, wait," Edward called, rushing over and placing his hand between the elevator doors to keep them from closing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you; I just meant that I didn't need my brothers to- shit- I mean… God, you're beautiful." The sincerity in his voice and the way his tone lightened suddenly brought my eyes back to his. I gasped when I saw the way they had darkened, a look that I wasn't unfamiliar with, and the spark of interest that waited for me there.

Instinctively, I took a step back, finding myself pressed against the wall of the elevator and his arms wrested on either side of me before I had time to comprehend what was happening. He had me trapped, his much larger build covering my small frame as he leaned in close to me. Our lips barely brushed and I felt a jolt when his warm breath washed over me, the light in his eyes told me that he felt it too. That was all it took for Edward Cullen to possess me, his mouth capturing mine and turning me to clay for him to bend at his will.

Edward's tongue pressed gently at the seal of my lips, begging entrance, and I readily applied. Generally, I didn't spend a lot of time kissing clients, though they really weren't complaining since my kissing skills weren't exactly what they were looking for. But Edward's lips against mine felt so right and I felt myself growing damp between my thighs the more his expert tongue danced for dominance inside my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands fisted in my dark hair at the base of my neck, the other running down the length of my body to stroke the outside of my thigh where it was exposed by my coat.

I mewled pathetically, arching against him and thrusting my chest against his for friction. It should have felt shameful, unprofessional even, but this had already gone passed the call of duty. After all, I'd already given back the money I'd been paid. This was something different. His roaming hand circled my thigh and hitched my knee up over his hip, causing me to spread my legs for him and readily present myself. Releasing my hair, he undid the restraints on my coat and pushed the material over my shoulders before breaking our kiss to look at me.

His erection pressed against my core and I was sure he would feel my heat waiting for him. Hunger filled his eyes and he continued our kiss, an added urgency in the way he moved as he reached for the clasps on the side of my corset and undid them without hesitation. The lingerie fell to the floor and my nipples puckered at the sudden chill of air, his large hands quickly covering them in warmth and causing me to moan. It had been a long time since I'd truly felt this good from only a few touches.

Edward found the heat between my legs and we moaned simultaneously the first time he stroked me through my ruined panties. "Oh beautiful, you are so ready for me. Tell me, is this part of the package," his words were harsh against my raw and exposed state. I faltered at first, blinking a few times before untangling myself from him and giving him a shove in the chest.

Caught off guard, Edward stumbled back a few steps, enough for me to slap him in the face so that he instinctively stepped backward out of the elevator. "Screw you Edward Cullen," I cursed, pressing the button for the parking garage and watching his stunned face disappear behind the elevator doors.


	2. Second Encounter

**A/N: Hello All and thanks for all of the love you gave me on my first chapter. As promised, I bring you Chapter Two of our favorite two lovers' story! There's just so many mixed signals between these two... so much to uncover ;) I can't wait to do it all with you! Please take the time to like my page on facebook Signed -K because I love it and I love you! Please leave me some wonderful words from my favorite people because I'm not Stephenie Meyer but I like to know how I'm doing :) -K**

* * *

"Rose, can you please focus," I huffed, picking up a discarded shop rag and tossing it at her back which caused her to flip me off over her shoulder. It was the morning after my incident with Edward and I'd stopped by my best friend's Auto Body shop for a little girl talk and some advice. Neither of which were exactly Rose's forte; she knew cars.

Rose was bent under the hood of a 1967 Mustang, doing whatever it was that she did, while I spun around in an old office chair, moping. "Bella, I don't really know what you want me to say. You know how I feel about what you did and that is sort of why you went there in the first place, right?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes at the endless argument of our friendship over my choice in careers. It wasn't like I intended to do it forever, but the money was good and I was good at what I did. "This was different though, sure it started out that way but I gave the money back. He kissed me in the elevator and it was… different, at first. But then he hard to make some cheesy joke and ruin everything, it made me feel cheap." Rose cast a look over her shoulder and I flipped her off, spinning around one more time. "Trust me honey, I'm anything but cheap."

That coaxed a laugh out of her and I felt my tense shoulders relax, this was always going to be a deadlock in our friendship and I knew that. Rose and I had been friends for a couple of years now, she'd always known I was a _companion_- my term of choice, not hers- and she'd always disapproved. Luckily, Rose had been willing to see past what I did and I'd been willing to look past the raging bitch exterior; neither of us had a lot of girlfriends. Most girls took one look at Rose's exquisite beauty and resting bitch face before turning the other way. While most were too scared to stand up to her, most overlooked me.

There was a big difference between the person I was when I was working and the person I was during the day. First of all, I rarely wore a lot of makeup, my hair sort of did it's own thing and I preferred comfortable clothes to high end fashion. More than a few times I'd come face to face with clients during the day and, instead of facing the crippling awkwardness. they'd completely overlooked me together. Unlike when I was working, there was no overlooking me.

Rose, however, stood out in a sea of people. She was tall, built like a supermodel with flowing blonde hair that was never out of place and flawless skin. Her eyes were almost violet in color and when she smiled, which wasn't often around people she didn't know, she could stop traffic. In the time that we'd been friends, I'd never seen Rosalie Hale look anything but perfect. It wasn't that she even tried really, even now in her shapeless stained coveralls with her hair tucked under a stained baseball cap she could bring any man to heel. It was the intimidation factor that went along with her unparalleled knowledge of cars that stunted her social life, but mostly Rose didn't really seem to mind.

"JAKE," Rose hollered, causing me to jump and pulling my focus back to the present. Jacob Black, one of the mechanics Rose employed to stand around and look impressed by her, appeared and they started discussing the state of the engine. I tuned them out, focusing on Jake instead. He was a good mechanic on his own, still nothing compared to Rose though they often argued and bet on that. Rose had hired him six months ago and, unfortunately, he'd been eagerly inserting himself into my life ever since.

Don't get me wrong, I like Jake and he's plenty pretty to look at, but he was definitely more little brother material than boyfriend material. Granted, he was only two years younger than me, Jake seemed to feel that if he was around enough then I would miraculously decide to give him a chance and it just wasn't going to happen. Over six foot, he had short cropped black hair and russet skin that boasted his native american heritage. I don't know how often he worked out, but he was huge and the few times I'd seen him without a shirt on told me he was ripped too. He just wasn't my type, unlike Edward.

_Woah! Where did that come from?_ I blinked a few times, trying to redirect my train of thought and pulled my phone out of my pocket to check my missed messages. A few appointment requests that I chose to ignore for now and a text from my mom saying she was dating a new guy, this one was a bartender, I was thumbing a quick response when my email dinged with an incoming message.

_Bella,_

_I wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior last night. Edward explained what happened and that you returned the money. Things may not have gone as planned but I would like to meet up so that I can give you back the money you left behind._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper Whitlock _

_CFO Cullen Enterprises_

"Rose, Rose," I interrupted, calling her over to me and letting Jake off the hook for whatever Rosalie was bitching about. There was only so much mechanic talk that I could put up with before I blocked it out completely. "Read this."

I held the phone up for her to read without having to touch it with her greasy hands. "Holy Shits Bells, you didn't tell me it was Edward-fucking-Cullen!"

"Does it matter? He's a prick; I'm more concerned about how the hell this guy got my email address… and Whitlock? I thought they were brothers."

Rose waved her hand, ending my rant, before grabbing a towel to wipe off her hands. "No Bella, you don't understand. Don't you know what these guys do?" When I shook my head, she dug around the top of her crowded workstation until she found a wrinkled and water stained newspaper, thrusting it into my face.

There on the cover of the New York Times was a large black and white picture of Edward, Emmett and Jasper at a ribbon cutting event. The headline read "Cullen Enterprises, Ground Breaking Work" and the caption labeled them as Edward Cullen CEO, Jasper Whitlock CFO and Emmett Cullen COO. "Spy tech, seriously? How do you even know about this Rose?"

"Didn't you read the article, Bella? They've designed like half the crap the NYPD has in the cars and most of New York's security systems. Hell, even the cheapo burglar alarm the shop's wired with was designed by Cullen Enterprises."

I rolled my eyes at her rant and tossed the paper aside, "I'm not really sure what that has to do with anything Rose, other than the fact that Jasper Whitlock if obviously a stalker of epic proportion. Doesn't change the fact that his _brother_," I used air quotes, "is an asshole."

"I still don't see the big deal Bella, sounds like you could have use a good lay." I snorted and she laughed, "you know what I mean."

I sat at the bar of the Hilton Hotel downtown, my legs crossed at the ankle and my back arched as I sat forward in my seat to accentuate my breasts. The bartender placed a cosmo in front of me and I flipped my hair over my shoulder, glancing around the room for any prospective dates. It was a pretty slow night, mostly men on dates with their wives or girlfriends trying to sneak peeks at me while the waiter distracted their dates. Nothing new but nothing promising either.

I sighed, checking the time on my phone. I'd already been here thirty minutes without any approach, if something didn't happen by the time I finished my drink it might be time to call it quits. The bartender grabbed a bar rag and began wiping nonexistent smudges around me, nodding his head in the direction of the door when he caught my attention. I sipped from my glass and carefully placed it back on the bar before flipping my hair over my shoulder and turning to look for my prospect.

He was standing there like the adonis that he was, watching me from the door. We locked eyes for a long moment, each of us waiting for the other to look away. There was something about the raw power and… mystery I saw in his eyes that pulled me in. When the hostess finally greeted, he broke our connection and declined her help and obvious advances then started towards where I sat at the bar. _Fuck_.

I turned back towards the bartender, who was pretending to be busy polishing glasses—the faker. Edward didn't say anything as he sat down next to me and unbuttoned his jacket. The bartender poured him a glass of scotch, obviously familiar with his order, and walked away to wait on another patron at the other end of the bar. "Bella," he addressed me simply, taking a long sip from his glass without looking in my direction.

"Edward," I returned the sentiment, finishing off my drink and opening my clutch to reach for my debit card. Edward reached over and placed his hand on top of me, stopping me when I felt the same jolt that I had felt when he first touched me in the elevator. My eyes snapped to his and I watched him inhale, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Let me."

"I don't need your money Edward," I half whispered, the bravery I'd felt since our first encounter dissolving the longer he stared at me. I saw his eyes lighten and he released my hand, returning his grip to his glass and taking a drink from the amber liquid. Edward reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled a few bills from his wallet, tossing them on the bar before standing up and leaving without another glance in my direction.


	3. Third Time's a Charm

**A/N: Short Author's Note Today! Running late, but happy Mother's day to all the moms and dog moms out there. I hope you enjoy! Please check out my group Signed -K Fiction on facebook. The page wasn't what I wanted it to be, so welcome to version 2.0 :)**

* * *

"What the hell is your problem," I demanded, marching through Edward's office door and slamming it behind me without apology. I don't know why I came here, why I knew that he would come back to the office after he left the bar, but I did. It was a lot like the first time I'd come here, only this time I was the off putting one and he looked more like a deer in the headlights. Of course, as composed as he was, that only last for a moment before the blinds came down on his emotions and his blank expression was back.

"I don't have a problem Miss Swan," I hesitated for split second, wondering how he knew my last name, but refused to back down. Instead I approached his desk, uninvited, and tossed my purse into one of the chairs opposite him.

I placed my hands on the polished surface and leaned towards him, getting as close to his face as I could with the desk between us. "I don't need your approval to do what I do _Cullen_," I spat. "I won't let your demeaning attitude get under my skin."

A small smirk curved the corner of his lips and my anger flared, I didn't like his cockiness but damn me if it wasn't hot. "If you're not going to let me get under your skin, then why are you here?"

I faltered and he caught it, his eyes seeming to shine with anticipation. He was about to make the kill and I'd only just arrived; I bet he's sexy as hell negotiating mergers or whatever it is that he does all day. "Because I've only met you twice and I already can't stand you, so I wanted to tell you to leave me alone. You're an asshole, and possibly a little unstable, so why don't you do us—"

Edward's lips found mine and stopped me mid-rant. I was startled, but obviously a slave to my baser instincts the way my eyes automatically closed and I leaned dangerously on the toes of my heels across his desk. "You talk too much," he whispered before moving around the corner of his desk to deepen the kiss. His green eyes were startled when I slapped him only to darken with lust a fraction of a second later. "Why do you tease me so?"

"Why do you treat me like a whore?" He stared at me and my stomach flipped in anticipation but my pride was ready for a fight. "I'm not a whore Edward and you treating me like one doesn't make you better than me."

"I didn't say you were a whore Bella, but your subconscious seems to think so if you can't seem to get the word out of your head." I huffed in response and exasperation causing him to grin. "What I don't understand love, is why every other well off male in Seattle is acceptable but my money is not?"

"See! Stop being so… ugh! Do women always go for this 'I'm a dick, I'll treat you like crap and hope you love me' bit? Or is that residual childhood damage?" He liked my attitude, the evidence was apparent in the bulge behind his zipper and I'm ashamed to admit that I kind of liked it.

"Are you ashamed of what you do?"

"Never; until I met you," I admitted, biting at my lip nervously. "You acted so put off by me, then you practically attack me in the elevator, but you had to go and treat me like—"

"Like a prostitute? Sorry to break it to you honey, but that's exactly what you are. I just have to wonder whether all of your clients make your knees tremble like that or if I'm special." He winked and I resisted the urge to slap him again.

"You're repulsive," I grumbled, causing him to smirk.

"You're aroused."

"HA!" I rolled my eyes dramatically, cursing the blush I felt stain my cheeks. "You're a cocky bastard Cullen, but I can assure you that you don't have the effect on me that you think you do." The backs of his strong fingers stroked my reddened cheek carefully and I felt myself wanting to swoon. Literally, I wanted to swoon. Who the hell was this guy?

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, you lie so beautifully."

I grabbed my purse from the chair and pushed past Edward, walking backwards until I was halfway to the door. "Well this has been great and all but I think I should call it a night. We have an understanding though right? You'll leave me alone? No more emails from your brothers or showing up where I'm working?"

"Don't count on it." I threw my hands up in frustration and left before I could be distracted again, wondering what the hell had just happened. Ever since I walked into his office the other night, I have been confused and tonight was no different. None of this even made sense.

True to his word, I continued to run into Edward. If he wasn't so good looking, and if I didn't live so conveniently close to his office, I would consider him a stalker. He showed up at the hotel bar two more times that week, sitting at the other end of the bar and giving intimidating stares to anyone who looked like they might approach me. I was even with a client at one point, about to entertain him in his hotel room when the phone rang. Apparently Mr. Smith (quite the original one, this one) was in town for a business meeting with Cullen Enterprises. I can't imagine what was said on the phone, but he suddenly got very skittish and kicked me out.

By Sunday I was pissed off and feeling broke. I had plenty of money saved up, it wasn't killing me to be uneventful for a few days, but that was money for school and I didn't want to touch it. I'd planned on spending the day lounging around the house, doing a little cleaning and some laundry, until one of the pipes burst in the apartment below mine. So here I was, agitated and kind of horny, sitting in a Laundromat near my apartment in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, my hair a dirty mess thrown in a bun on top of my head. Luckily everyone else seemed to be in church or something because I was pretty much alone to read while my clothes dried.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I looked up into the face of a small pixie-like girl with short dark hair that poked out in every direction; she was thin, except for her obviously pregnant belly, with small features and a friendly smile. I wondered why she would choose to sit next to me when most of the other chairs were empty, but I returned her smile and shook my head. "I'm Alice," she introduced herself, placing her hand on the back of the chair and lowering herself down carefully.

"I'm Bella."

"Oh I love that name. Like Isabella or just Bella?"

"Technically Isabella, but just Bella," I told her and she picked up the conversation from there.

"My fiancée and I haven't picked out a name yet, we were supposed to find out the sex last week but this little one wouldn't cooperate so we have to wait a few more weeks. I'm really supposed to be taking it easy but the water got shut off at my apartment, apparently some water pipe broke or something, and I just had to get laundry done so I called my brother and made him come with me. He's across the street getting quarters now."

"Oh! Do you live over on eighth? I'm in 6C."

"That's awesome! I'm in 9E. I've never really socialized with any of the neighbors before! You'll have to come over and keep me company sometime while Jazz is working. We're going to be the best of friends."

"Jazz," I asked, not entirely put off by the girl's easy comfort ability with me. She was very likeable and, while I definitely couldn't see myself telling her all about my private life, I would see us sharing a glass of wine… or tea, in her condition.

"Yeah, my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock," my heart stopped and I'm sure it reflected on my face but she didn't seem to notice. "He's the best, you'll love him; very southern manners kind of guy, though he definitely plays up the drawl for the ladies. He hasn't actually lived in Texas since he was like 12 but you'd never know it, the way he acts. Oh, there's my brother now!"

Alice waved her hand excitedly from where she sat and I looked up to lock eyes with the green stare that had become almost familiar to me now. Edward looked a little shell shocked but recovered quickly and strode towards us with his usual confidence. After our few encounters, I hadn't seen him in jeans before now but I was not complaining at what I saw. He was a walking Wranglers commercial and the way his button up hugged his broad chest didn't hurt matters.

"Edward, this is Bella; Bella, Edward. Bella lives in my building, apparently I'm not the only person skipping church to do laundry," she joked, nudging me playfully and seeming completely oblivious to the awkward situation surrounding her.

"Pix, you haven't been to church since you hit puberty," he automatically teased her and it was a refreshing side of Edward. The adoration in his eyes as he looked at his little sister, it was a change compared to the hard expression he normally wore.

"Puberty, huh? That sounds about right. So you have, what, two more years?" I couldn't help but giggle and Edward glared, Alice stuck her tongue out playfully. "My stuff is in those two machines there, will you go put quarters in brother of mine?" She gave him a sweet smile and he rolled his eyes, heading over to start her laundry for her.

"So how long have you and Jasper been together," I asked, half out of curiosity and half to keep Alice talking until my laundry was done and I could flee.

"When I was a kid we lived in Chicago and Jasper's family moved there from Texas when he was 12, I was 11. He was in the same class as Edward, they became really good friends and he was always around. I guess we just sort of grew up together, started dating in High School and almost ten years later… here we are." She smiled proudly as she rubbed her stomach affectionately and I caught a glimpse of the huge rock on her left hand, holy hell.

"Okay Pix, but you're switching them yourself," Edward huffed, plopping down in the seat beside Alice.

Alice waved him off over her shoulder, her attention still on me. "So Bella, what about you? I don't see a ring, are you dating anyone?" Edward snorted and I resisted the urge to glare, Alice didn't seem to notice though. Maybe she was just used to her brother's attitude.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. I work _a lot_," hopefully he caught onto the emphasis. The way that he pursed his lips and sat up a little straighter told me he did. "It's kind of hard to date when you work as many nights as I do."

Alice nodded understandably, "Jazzy works a lot too. Thankfully he's cut back on the nights since we found out I was pregnant but my stubborn brother over here will work himself into an early grave the way he works. What do you do Bella?"

Edward turned to look at me, obviously wondering what I would tell her. "I'm in public relations," I lied easily, it was a relative term and a broad area so I could usually get away with being vague. Plus, there were a lot of firms in the area that hired young adults pursuing their degrees, so it made the lie less complicated whenever someone tried to dig deeper. It didn't happen often, but I liked to be prepared.

"Oooh, that sounds interesting. I am-was a dance teacher, but I'm on a bit of a hiatus now. I still go into the studio occasionally and answer phones or whatever else I can help with, just to kind of remain a presence for the kids, but Jazz doesn't like it. So what exactly do you do?"

I oo'ed appropriately at Alice's career and she seemed to appreciate it, the way her cheeks pinked up a bit with pride. "Mostly I just host clients, show them around town, make sure they enjoy themselves. It's a little of this, a little of that."

Alice gasped, one hand on her mouth and one hand on her stomach. "_You_. Oh my goodness! Jasper was right, she is pretty," Alice shot over her shoulder to her wide eyed brother. "You're the hooker right?" She didn't bother dropping her voice as she said it and I'm sure my horrified expression matched Edward's as I quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard her. "I'm sorry, do you prefer a different term? I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Jasper told me about what he and Emmett did; he said your name was Bella, but I didn't make the connection until just now. You are so pretty! He said you were pretty. Isn't she pretty Edward? Touche, by the way, for standing up to my pompous brother. He forgets how to be a human being."

"Alice, don't talk about me like I'm not here, and take a breath for Gods sake. The poor girl looks like she's going to keel over dead." Edward was running his hand through his hair, exasperated and obviously a little embarrassed by his sister. I'm sure my expression was priceless, I'd felt the color leave my face a few minutes ago and my heart had not quite caught up with me to bring it back. I contemplated my options- fleeing would mean leaving my clothes behind, I would have to buy a new wardrobe. On the other hand, new clothes; but I hate shopping. I could turn back to my book and refuse to talk to her, but she seemed strangely okay with what I do and that was intriguing. Plus she was nice, I didn't know a lot of my neighbors and I didn't have many girlfriends other than Rose.

"I-um- companion." The word came out like an idiot's declaration and they both stared at me for a moment, "I prefer companion." Edward looked like he could laugh and Alice seemed to accept this term easily.

"It sounds fascinating. I don't think I could ever do it, but I bet it's so cool! Getting paid to do something you love," she sighed, looking jealous. That was a new reaction.

"Jesus, Alice," Edward was back to running his hands through his hair, obviously a nervous reaction. I wondered if years of this had caused his hair to look the way that it did, or if that came naturally.

"It's not so bad actually, you get a few regulars who mostly just want you to lie to them. The excitement wears off, but I heard once it beats the hell out of waitressing."

"Oh! The Client List! I love that movie; see, I told you we'd be best friends." Alice smiled, obviously a normal facial expression for her.

"It doesn't bother you, what I do," I asked, looking around nervously.

Alice shrugged, "does it bother you that I'm a dance teacher? I tell Jasper all the time: you are who you are, not what you do."

I think Alice was right, we were going to be the best of friends.


	4. 4th Date Rule

**A/N: Hello Hello my beautiful people! I have a surprising little update for you today that I think you'll all enjoy and maybe it'll get us on the right track :) I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to the finality of a great fic - Bear Creak Road by Jonesn. Rugged Edward in his best, I loved it and am so sad to see it end. Anyways, on to the good stuff! Please feel free to join my group on facebook Signed -K Fiction. love you all! Can't wait to hear from you! -K**

* * *

It had been almost a week since the Laundromat incident and I'd yet to see Edward, which should be a relief after the way he'd been acting but was actually worrying me a bit. I had to remind myself that he wasn't mine to worry about though, the guy was an asshole client gone wrong who needed a boundary check. So why did I care so much?

Alice was another story however, she'd become a nearly permanent fixture in my life in the past six days. Apparently she gets lonely during the day and since I work nights, I'm her designated entertainer. I don't really mind though, Alice is easy to get along with and I could use the company. I'd slowed down with work, really I hadn't worked since before Edward, but I refused to acknowledge it as being anymore than wanting to cut back. I wanted to talk to Rose about it, but she'd been so busy with the shop that I hadn't gotten to see her. I couldn't talk to Alice either because then she'd know how much I was really thinking about her brother and how creepy would that be. The last thing she wanted to hear was that her new friend was psychotic.

I was just getting out of the shower Saturday morning when I heard a knock on the front door and I knew it was Alice. "Come in," I hollered, hurrying from my bathroom to my bedroom to get dressed and leaving the door cracked so that we could talk. The front door opened and closed, I could hear her moving around the living room. "I'm in the bedroom getting dressed, make yourself comfortable." Alice was going to teach me to make bread and then I was going to teach her to make my favorite spaghetti sauce so she could make pasta for Jasper tonight.

The towel slipped from my hair as I bent down to pull on a pair of black yoga pants and I reached for it when I heard the door to my bedroom creak as it was pushed open. I spun around and came face to face with the smoldering green eyes that had been haunting my dreams. Suddenly I felt naked, though the irony was not lost on me, in my yoga pants and black lace bra as I stood before him. My outfits and heavy makeup was always a sort of shield for me but now here I was, free of the theatrics and on display for him.

"What are you doing here," I asked, picking the towel up and wrapping it around my torso to protect myself from his wandering eyes.

"Shy? That's interesting… expecting company," he asked and I knew by the tone in his voice that this was not the man who'd rolled his eyes at his sister a week again, this was the shark I'd spotted in his office and the glint in his eyes made me damp between my legs.

I resisted the urge to chew on my bottom lip as I nodded, "as a matter of fact, Alice. She was supposed to be coming over to teach me how to make bread."

Edward snorted and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "Alice is at our parents' house, she must've forgotten to call you."

"Then what are you doing here," I asked, moving away from him and to my vanity to begin brushing my hair. I kept the towel tucked firmly under my arms, protecting my front from him as he watched me in the mirror.

"I dropped off some papers to Jasper, he's painting the nursery today, thought I'd stop by for a surprise visit. Haven't seen you in a while, thought you were avoiding me."

I looked at him incredulously but was actually surprised by the look in his eyes, like he was unsure of himself. How could I tell him that I thought he was avoiding me without sounding totally insane? Screw totally insane, this whole thing was insane. This song and dance between us made no sense, I couldn't wrap my head around it and I couldn't put my thoughts into words. So I chose to shrug instead, turning back to my reflection and working on removing the tangles from my hair.

Warm, firm fingertips brushed the exposed skin between my shoulders and I jumped, finding his eyes in the mirror and seeing amusement in his expression. "So touchy," he breathed, lightly brushing over my right shoulder and down my goose bump covered arm. His touch was like fire, lighting me up and leaving a slow burn in its path. He circled by elbow with his fingernails then slowly dragged them back up my arm and I felt my breath coming faster and shallower.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me, tying me up in knots?" My eyes flickered closed as the words left my lips and his fingers paused midway up my arm. Too afraid to open my eyes, I allowed him to flatten his hand around my upper arm and release the towel that I still held.

It fell heavily around my feet and I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. "I tie you up in knots? No, I don't think so; not yet, but maybe someday." A soft moan escaped my lips and I felt like a whore, not like the whore that I was but like his whore, and it felt good. "To answer your question, I quite enjoy torturing you. Watching your temper flare has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen Bella," the way his tongue caressed my name was pure sex and I was burning before his eyes. "However, I believe you have it the other way around; it's you that has me tied in knots."

I opened my eyes, somewhat reluctantly, and tilted my head to the side to look into his eyes. They burned for me; burned with lust and honesty and so many secrets. Being so close to him and feeling so exposed, I felt the electricity that always seemed to exist between us and I was completely surrounded by him. His scent, his dominating presence, his touch, it was all around me and I was his slave to do with what he wanted. I only hoped that what he wanted wouldn't leave me completely shattered because, in that moment, I knew that he had the ability.

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me til my back hit the wall beside my bed. One hand on my hip, his old slid up the side of my exposed stomach until he he cupped me through the lace of my bra. I moaned into his mouth and he swallowed my cries as his thumb tweaked my hardened nipple. He was the most amazing kisser, the way that his tongue stroked mine was electrifying and when his teeth nipped the flesh of my bottom lip I saw stars. There was an unspoken dominance in the way that he held me and it was the biggest turn on I'd ever experienced. My fingers found his tie and I yanked it loose, breaking out kiss to pull it over his head and toss it on the floor, then I started on the buttons of his shirts. His hips pinned me to the wall and he pulled his shirt loose from his pants. Chest-to-chest, skin-on-skin, my body was alive and the warmth of his skin burned me deliciously.

Edward kissed my jawline and ran a trail of kisses up to my earlobe, nipping softly as the soft skin and making me shiver. "Isabella," the way his voice caressed my name dripped with sex. "I need to be inside of you, it's all that I can think about." I couldn't find my voice, all I could manage was to nod. A low growl came from Edward's throat and I felt his erection pushing against my core through our clothes before he lifted me off the wall and tossed me on the bed. I squeaked in surprise and scooted to the middle of the bed, watching as he continued to undress himself.

I bit my lip and rubbed my thighs together, watching as his shirt get discarded and exposed the rest of his toned core and the thick muscles of his arms. My mouth went dry as he reached for his belt and then the button of his slacks, pushing them off his hips and stepping out of them when they fell to the floor. Instantly my eyes were drawn to the impressive bulge in his boxer briefs and I felt like I would combust the way that he looked at me, like I was something to eat.

The bed dipped as Edward kneeled at the foot and then crawled towards me, like a mountain lion stalking its prey the way his muscles moved. He was over me in an instant, his weight pressing down on me just slightly and giving me a delicious sense of helplessness. I reached between us as his lips found mine and palmed his impressive length through his underwear. He thrust against my touch and we both moaned; spurring him into action, he leaned back on his knees and reached for the waistband of my pants.

In one swift motion, my pants and underwear were thrown onto the floor and Edward's eyes devoured me. I was bare, as usual, and my knees trembled with excitement and anxiety. His firm hands gripped the insides of my thighs to stop them from moving and licked his lips, causing me to swallow and a grin to form on his perfect mouth. Edward's right hand slid up my thigh to my core and he gently stroked me, pushing one finger into my wet center and causing me to gasp. My walls contracted around him as he added a second finger before lowering himself between my legs and running his tongue up my slit.

I cried out at the unfamiliar sensation and my hips arched off the bed as he found my clit. It wasn't that I'd never been given oral sex before but it'd been a long time and never by anyone who knew what a clit was. Edward curled his fingers inside of me and found the nub inside that made me gasp. His teeth grazed my clit and sent me over the edge, "Edward," I called his names as my orgasm overtook me.

After helping me ride out my orgasm, Edward slowly extracted his fingers and kissed his way up my body. His tongue ran a circle around my nipple through my bra before his lips found mine. I could taste myself on his lips and it spurred me on, giving me the confidence to roll him over and place myself on top. "God you're gorgeous," he practically whispered, placing his hands on my hips and watching me in amazement as I removed my bra and tossed it aside.

Next, I slid down off the bed and tugged his underwear off, which is graciously helped with by lifting his hips to make it easier. His erection flopped against his stomach and it was my turn to lick my lips. "One day baby, very soon, I'm going to fuck your mouth. But right now, I need to be inside of you," Edward commanded, grabbing ahold of my arms and pulling me back up to him, flipping me onto the bed and reaching for his pants.

Edward was in a condom in a matter of seconds and lined up at my entrance. I parted my legs wider to accommodate his toned waist, allowing him to push into me and sink down until he was fully sheathed inside of me. We both cried out in pleasure as he filled me, his length and thick girth stretching me deliciously. It didn't take long before he was moving inside of me, pulling out and slamming back in just not painfully. I met him thrust for thrust as we raised toward the brink.

"Touch yourself," he commanded breathily and I nodded between moans, reaching between us to find my sensitive spot. Edward adjusted his hips to accommodate for my intrusive arm, angling himself just right so that he hit my g-spot.

"Oh God, yes! Right there," I cried, arching my back as he continued to hit the right spot, his motions becoming almost erratic.

"Come for me, my Bella. Come for me," his words sent me over the edge and I practically screamed as my orgasm washed over me in waves. Edward followed, the muscles in his back becoming tight as he pumped two more times and stiffened. I felt him twitch inside of me as we both came crashing down.

It took a moment to regain our bearings, then Edward climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned a moment later and I half expected him to go, my heart hurting in anticipation, before he climbed back into bed with me and pulled the covers over us. Edwards kissed me softly, smoothed the hair out of me face and wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the great reviews from the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to respond to reviews yet, it's been a hectic couple of weeks. My baby brother graduated from High School last night and we're so proud of him. Anyways, here's something special for you all. I hope you enjoy 3 PS: I'm looking for a prereader and possibly a Beta, does anyone have any recommendation where to look? I've never used one before but so far I've been ahead of schedule writing the chapters so maybe I should look into it :)**

**All Characters are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play with her ideas because she's wonderful. -K**

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, the sun was setting behind the curtains in my room and I was alone. Looking around the room, Edward's clothes were gone and the spot where he'd slept no longer warm. I pulled the pillow over my head and groaned into it, kicking my feet against the mattress in frustration. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit."

"Having fun," I froze when I heard his voice, slowly lifting the pillow off of my eyes to see him. He was standing against the doorframe, fully dressed and looking amused. Edward crossed his arms against his chest and watched me curiously, lifting the glass in his hand to his lips and taking a drink of the amber liquid.

"I uh… I thought you left," I admitted, my cheeks heating bashfully.

"Touching," he responded and I rolled my eyes, flipping him off before climbing out of bed and walking to my dresser. Edward was watching me, I could see him in the mirror, as I pulled out panties and a bra and proceeded to get dressed. My jeans fit tightly over my still sensitive core and when I flinched at the sensation, I saw Edward smirk.

"Hungry," I asked him, pulling my shirt over my head and turning to face him. He seemed to be contemplating something, something naughty, but then the cloudiness in his eyes cleared and he nodded in affirmation.

Edward sat at the small breakfast bar that separated my kitchen and my living room and watched me while I cooked. It was a little unnerving at first, if only because it was new, but not entirely uncomfortable. Eventually the feeling faded all together and it was just peaceful between the two of us. Occasionally I ask him a question as I seasoned his steak or threw potatoes in the microwave.

"You microwave your _baked_ potatoes," he asked, a glint of humor in his eyes and I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

"Judge all you want but they come out moist and cook much faster than they do in the oven." It was getting a little hot in here, with the stove on, so I walked over and opened the door to the balcony and let in the breeze. New York was beautifully in the evenings, the sun only a memory on the horizon, lights from office buildings throughout the city lighting the skyline. Sometimes I liked to pull one of my barstools out onto the balcony, turn off all the lights in the apartment, and enjoy a glass of wine with my feet propped up on the cool metal rail.

"You look much lovelier this way," Edward commented, almost absently, staring at the ice in his glass before taking another drink. His eyes met mine and I blushed, biting my lip bashfully and turning back to the stove to flip our steaks over. "Tell me about yourself, Bella."

I can't help feeling guarded the moment he makes his request and I don't turn to face him. "What do you want to know?" It's been a bubble since he came into my apartment earlier but I'm worried we're only a pin prick away from falling right back into the random hostility we shared before.

"Where are you from? How'd you end up in New York? Where are you parents? Do you have any siblings? What's your favorite color?" He rattled off his questions and I giggled a little at his monotonous tone as I started testing our steaks with a knife.

I pour myself a glass of wine, contemplating his questions and choose to simply answer them as simply as I could. "I'm from Forks, it's a tiny town in Washington; my dad, Charlie, died in a car accident when I was 18 and I haven't seen my mom, Renee, since I was 16. I came to New York because I wanted something bigger than Forks after Charlie died; I thought I could get into school up here… I thought wrong. No siblings; my favorite color changes but lately it's been green." I blurt out the last answer without thinking and immediately stop talking after I do, hearing a small chuckle from behind me. Ignoring him, I pull our cooling potatoes from the microwave and make plates for the both of us before joining him at the breakfast bar. "Bon appétit."

Edward offered me a smile and I began to cut my steak before he placed his hand on my thigh comfortingly, the unfamiliar feeling making me jump. "I'm sorry, about your parents."

I chew my lip uncomfortably and shrug, taking a drink from my glass. "It was a long time ago; a lifetime ago, really." Now his eyes are sad and I have to look back at my plate because I don't want to see his pity. Everyone had pity for the orphaned-and-abandoned prostitute; I hate that word, but it's how I feel when he looks at me that way. "Will you answer me a question," I ask, talking around the piece of steak I've just placed in my mouth. It's a disgusting habit, Rose hates it, but not one I've ever cared to break. Edward nods, his eyes guarded the way I'm sure mine had been a moment ago. "Why did you stalk me?"

Edward chokes on his laughter and a piece of steak, reaching for his drink while I pat him on the back. "I didn't stalk you Isabella; I'm simply a man of means." I raised an eyebrow at him and I smirks, "okay, perhaps there was some stalking involved. I wanted to be sure you were safe."

I snorted at his response and he, in turn, raised an eyebrow at me. It was much, much more attractive when he did it, I was sure. "I'm perfectly safe Edward, I always have been."

He tensed slightly and I could tell he didn't like the implication in my words. "That's not what I meant," his voice was dry. "It's a dangerous game that you play Bella and I feel drawn to you. Like a moth to a flame, I can't seem to stay away from you beautiful girl and I need to know that you're safe. To think of you… with those men…" he shakes his head and I don't know whether to be flattered, creeped out or pissed off. "I would like you to stop, Isabella."

There was the elephant in the room; the issue that would always be there, no matter who I brought home it would always come to this. "I can't quit Edward, it's my job." I was used to this argument, I had it regularly with Rosalie and I'd had it once or twice before when friends or guys I'd been seeing found out what I did. I could handle the name calling, I expected it at this point, but what I couldn't handle was the sorrow that I saw in Edward's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes shone for me and broke my heart in a very real way.

"I want you to be mine, Bella, and only mine. You should be dressed in silk and diamonds, not sleeping with men to put food on your table."

A part of me wanted to roll my eyes but the seriousness in his tone prevented me from doing so. "It's not like that Edward, I'm not just some two dollar whore standing on the street corner," he flinched at the word now and I wondered if he'd have done so only a few meetings ago. "Yes, my job keeps a modest roof over my head and I won't go hungry, but I want to go to school someday. I've nearly saved enough, but I need just a little more so that I can quit and not have to do… what I do… when I do go. It's not as if I like it."

"A small part of you must," he challenged, not unkindly.

I contemplated his words for a second while I finished the last bite of my steak and started on my potato. "It's a power trip, I'll admit that. When I get dressed up, when I play the part, I'm someone else; I'm desired, sexy and powerful."

"I think you're desirable, sexy," he responded, his voice a pitch deeper. I looked over and he was looking at me with hooded eyes, making me laugh and shake my head. "You don't have to do it you know. I could… I could take care of you, Bella."

This time my laugh came out as a bark and Edward seemed to shut down at the sound, tipping back his glass and finishing the rest of his whiskey. "I'm sorry but that's just a little crazy Edward. I'm not living in some Julia Roberts movie where rich guy falls in love with the heart-of-gold prostitute and promises to take care of her while she cleans up her life. It just doesn't work that way."

Edward stood from his barstool and grabbed my face, just not painfully, looking into my eyes with an intense blaze in his stare. "Bella, you think too much," his lips were on mine in an instant, tasting me with a passion and an urgency like I'd only ever experienced with him. He tasted of meat and whiskey, his tongue teasing my lips apart and delving in like he was clinging to life. Memories of what that tongue had done to me made my thighs wet; I grabbed ahold of his waist and pulled him between my parted legs as he deepened the kiss, if that was possible.

I moaned against Edward's mouth and he swallowed my cries, slipping one hand into my hair and placing the other one my breast. His thumb skimmed over my nipple and it hardened against the material that separated us. I was responsive to his touch, my body on fire where we connected. Our kiss was broken and Edward pulled back to look into my eyes before trailing a string of open mouthed kisses across my jaw and down the side of my neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin and I whimpered, causing him to grin before licking a trail back up to my earlobe and sucking it between his teeth.

"Are you wet for me, Isabella?" I whimpered again and nodded. "Do you feel this fire between us?" Edward placed his hand on the apex of my thighs and cupped my core through my jeans, eliciting a breathy moan. "I want to be the only one who buries himself inside this sweet pussy; I want to take care of you my Bella. You are mine, beautiful; only mine." He pressed harder and found my clit, rubbing it through my jeans. "Do you understand me?" I nodded, my eyes closing as the power he held over me overtook my senses and I raced towards bliss. "Good girl, now cum for me." And I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to try and get the next Chapter out on time but I've been sick for the past few days and creative juices haven't exactly been flowing :( However, I think you'll enjoy what I have here for you :)**

**This chapter was Beta'd by follytop, she's wonderful and all mistakes are mine :) I've never really been one to use Betas, not sure they're for me... the whole process just isn't my cup of tea but I figured I'd give it a shot for a chapter or two and see how I feel.**

**Anyways, you obviously know that I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I just like to pretend. Hope you enjoy! -K**

* * *

"This is ridiculous; I mean, why would I even contemplate this?" I asked, flopping down on the couch beside Rose and kicking my feet up. Alice chuckled from where she sat in my recliner, her feet elevated and her hands rubbing her swollen stomach.

"That's my brother for you; a bastard but a glorious one. Ever since we were kids, Edward wants to save the world one person at a time."

Rose chuckled at the mock disgust on Alice's face and wrapped her arm around my shoulder so I would lean against her for support. "Look doll, all I'm saying is that it's a great opportunity and he seems like a great guy." I scoffed and Alice laughed, "okay, maybe he's not a GREAT guy, but he's obviously hot under the collar for you and he wants you to have a better life. Maybe that's because he's selfish, but hell, so are all men and this one can afford to take care of you."

"I've never needed to be taken care of before Rose and I don't need to be taken care of now."

"There's a difference between having never been taken care of and having never needed to be taken care of, Bella."

I tilted my head back to look at her face, "who are you and what have you done to my man hating friend?"

Rose let out a laugh, "I'm not man hating just… whatever, men suck."

Alice giggled, "Jasper aside, men do suck. My brother is no gem, I won't lie on his behalf, but I've also never seen him act that way about another woman before."

"Act what way," Rose and I asked in unison. "Jinx," Rose added and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, there's just something… different about him. Even Emmett said he's been distracted a lot the past couple of weeks. Edward doesn't do distracted; he's a workaholic."

"Distracted threatening my clientele," I mumbled petulantly and Rose bumped my shoulder while Alice laughed. This was their first time they'd met but they seemed to hit it off pretty well, at least they both thought Edward was good for me and my job was bad for me. Go figure.

"Your clientele isn't hard to spook, hon. They're all spineless assholes; sorry not sorry."

Now it was my turn to shove Rose, "get me a coke, bitch."

She rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, "want anything, Alice?"

"Oh just a water, please." She turned back to me, "Bella, I'm not saying you should run off and marry Edward or anything. God knows it would take a miracle for that man to make that sort of commitment to anything but his company, but he wouldn't have made an offer like that unless you were really something special." I opened my mouth to protest but she held her hand up. "Look, just… get to know him. I know that it's an insane offer and I don't think anyone in their right mind would expect you to accept it - except for Edward - but I'm just saying you should get to know him."

I thought about what Alice said all evening and I knew she was right. As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help tossing and turning. One moment I was cold and the next I felt hot, tossing the covers aside and letting the stifling air cool my bare legs. It was just after midnight when I got a text from him. "Open up" followed by a knock on my front door.

It was a giddy feeling that I wasn't accustomed to that filled my chest as I hopped out of bed and raced barefoot across the apartment. He was standing at the door, his shirt untucked from his slacks and his jacket hanging from his shoulders looking slightly askew. I stood there in my underwear and a tank top feeling unashamed as his eyes wandered my body, his eyes turning dark with lust. "Hi," I breathed after a second and he smiled my favorite crooked little smirk.

"Hi." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him before backing me into my apartment, pushing the door closed behind us. "You look so sexy, so beautiful," he murmured against my ear before his lips were on mine. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue delved into me and explored me in the expert way that only he seemed to know how. A hand on each hip, Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist then he carried me to bed.

It only took a few moments before he was buried inside of me, hip to hip and skin to skin. "Oh God," I cried as he pulled out and thrust back in. My nails found purchase on the bare skin of his back and seemed to give him and animalistic drive as he continued his punishing pace. It was torturous and rough, the way that he gripped my hips and lost himself in me.

"Touch yourself baby, I can't.. ugh.. I can't last much longer," the need and strain in his voice only added to my arousal. I reached between us and found my button of nerves, swollen and needy and it felt so good. Before I knew it, my toes were curling and I felt the coil of heat inside of me winding tighter. Edward thrust into me once more and I came spiraling down, my breath leaving me in a scream as my orgasm overcame me and I saw white.

Two more thrusts of his hips and Edward followed me into oblivion, stilling as he emptied himself inside of me and we rode out our orgasms together. "Fuck," I breathed and he chuckled, placing soft kisses on my lips and across my heated cheeks.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he commented in good humor, standing up and walking to the bathroom. He returned with a warm wash rag for me to clean myself up, tossing it in the hamper after I was finished and climbing into bed beside me.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted, getting comfortable in his arms and allowing him to pull the covers over us. Edward smoothed my hair out of my face and placed a kiss on top of my head, obviously waiting for me to elaborate. I contemplated then sighed, "your sister was over today, she and my friend Rosalie seem to think I should take you up on your offer." Edward seemed to tense and I realized he was holding his breath, it was almost cute. "Well actually Alice thinks you're insane, but she does think I should get to know you better."

He chuckled, "isn't that what we just did?" I elbowed him playfully and he laughed, pulling me closer, "get to know me, huh? What exactly do you want to know Miss Swan?"

I contemplated his question for a moment, thinking back to everything we'd discussed over dinner the other night. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"How'd you end up in New York?"

"My dad's a Doctor, Carlisle, and he was hired on at Langone Medical Center when I was in High School."  
I traced patterns on his chest and wondered what his family must be like. "What about your mother?"  
"My mother, Esme, is an interior designer. Mostly freelance, she just sort of dabbles now and likes to redecorate our offices."

I pictured a mother that popped in to rearrange furniture and it made me giggle. It must be wonderful having a mother who wanted to be involved in their lives. "You and Jasper seem very close; I notice you refer to him as your brother most of the time."

"Jasper and I have been best friends since 7th grade. You could say that we grew up together; we went through everything together, girls and high school, college. The girls were more for me though, Jasper's had his eyes on Ali since the first time I brought him home. Caused more than a few fights between us in the beginning, but Pix likes to say they were meant to be. They were dating when we moved here and they did the long distance thing for a couple of years, then Jasper moved here to go to college with me and Em."

"Are you all close, you and your siblings?"

"As close as we can be, I guess. Emmett and I are just over a year apart, while Alice and I are only separated by ten months. It was sort of nice though, having an older brother who looked out for me but was also going through a lot of the same things as me. Sure we all fight and stuff-what family doesn't-but mom always encouraged us to have a pretty close relationship."

I liked the way that he talked about his family; the love in his voice when he said their names made my heart hurt. I'd really only considered it me and my dad for a long time, my mother was gone long before she was ever really gone, but Charlie had never really been the type to show emotion. I knew that he loved me, he knew I loved him. Beyond that, we'd spent most of our nights in silence in front of the TV. "Three kids in two years, I can't even imagine."

Edward chuckled, "my parents are crazy about each other; even now, almost thirty years later, they can't keep their hands off of each other. It was sickening as a kid, but now I've grown to respect the strength of their relationship. I hope to have that one day," he added quietly and my heart skipped a beat.

I ignored the way my breath seemed to be choking me as I tried to press on with my interrogation. There was too much emotion in this, too much lust and uncertainty in everything; I needed to learn as much information as I could. "Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Harvard for a few semesters but I ended up dropping out to start the company with Emmett and Jasper."  
"Wait.. you dropped out of Harvard to start a multi-million dollar company," I asked, astounded. This man was my age… well, a year older. I'd yet to make it to college and he'd already dropped out and started a promising career.

"You sound like a reporter," he chuckled and then winced when I smacked him on the chest. "Yes, I dropped out, much to my parent's disappointment. I used my inheritance from my grandfather to get the business off the ground and didn't see much use in an institutional education when I had come this far on my own."

"Emmett graduated the summer after I dropped out and Jasper just graduated this past spring. They each divided their time and muddled through, but I'm a one track mind kind of guy. Once I set my sights on something, I won't stop until I have it and nothing else seems to matter." I looked up from the hole I was drilling into his chest with my eyes and found him watching me, his gaze intense. My lip found its way between my teeth and I began to worry it. "Bella, say yes."

I swallowed back my fear and shook my head, struggling to find my voice as I responded, "I can't, Edward. I can't just let you take care of me; I have to do this for myself."

"You want to go to school, I know; please just let me take care of you while you go. You don't have to move in with me, unless you want to," his words caused my heart to stop beating and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Move in with him? That was an option? I barely knew him; surely this man was unstable. "I want you to be able to leave your past behind and start living a new life. Go to school and forget it ever happened, if that's what you want, or remember it and use it as motivation. I know this is not the life that you want Bella; I can see it when I look into your eyes. Your soul is so beautiful, so kind; you've done what you had to in order to survive, now let me help you make your dreams come true."

"It doesn't work that way," I began to protest but he flipped me onto my back and had me pinned in a second. I could feel his hard length against the skin of my thighs as his face hovered inches from mine. Even in the darkness of my bedroom, I could see the heat in his eyes.

"I am not a patient man, Isabella. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do, but you will be mine. I always get what I want, Bella, and you are what I want. I won't stop until you give in and, trust me, you will give in." He found my lips urgently and I gasped, allowing him entrance into my mouth as he lined himself up and thrust inside of me.

I cried out, fighting to free my wrists from his grip where they rested above my head but he only squeezed harder until it was almost painful and I stopped fighting him. "That's right, Bella," he growled, thrusting one-twice-three times until I was on the edge of the familiar cliff he drove me to. "It's so much easier when you don't fight me baby, just give me what I want and I will make all of your dreams come true." One more thrust and I cried out again, "I will give you the moon and the stars, all you have to do is ask and I will be your slave."

"Oh please," I begged, the words leaving my lips before I could comprehend them. The last thing I saw before I lost control was the smirk of a shark, calculated and ready to make the kill. Edward swiveled his hips just right and I was gone to all senses, crashing down in waves and screaming out his names in jumbled syllables that barely made sense.

He followed right behind me, allowing me to milk him for all he had to offer then collapsing on the bed beside me. Neither of us bothers to move or attempt to clean ourselves up. Instead, I curled into his side in a way that felt so natural to me and everything was gone within seconds.

* * *

**PS: obviously I started out with chapter titles and that didn't last... never been very creative with those. I'd love to hear what y'all have to say for chapter names going forward? I made it to 4, but 5 and 6 are a blank. Well... 5 and 6 and everything else hehe. -K**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so so so sorry. There's so much going on for me this summer and the Cultural Anthropology class I'm taking is kicking my butt. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me up to this point and I hope you continue to be patient as I try to balance school and a new job (starting Monday). I'm sorry that keeping up with reviews is proving to be impossible but I read every single one of your words and love them! Please continue to write me after each chapter, it really keeps me motivated. I have every intention of seeing this story through til the end and we still have a long way to go so I hope you enjoy.**

**None of the publicly recognized elements are mine. I own nothing but the mistakes. -K**

* * *

I woke up to the most annoying sound I'd ever heard in my life. My eyes flew open and then closed involuntarily, temporarily blinded by the sun filtering in through the shades. It was too early to be this damn bright. Edward shifted in bed beside me and I opened my eyes carefully, watching him as he reached over the edge of the bed and fished his cell phone out of his pants pocket to silence the shrill alarm. He rolled onto his back, eyes still closed, and stretched; our arms brushed and I felt him stiffen beside me.

Slowly Edward's beautiful green eyes came into view and a dazzling, panty ruining smile spread across his face. "Good morning," he greeted me, his voice deep and a little rough from sleep. Not yet fully awake, I offered him a weak smile and rolled onto my side to face him. "I have to go to work," he frowned and I resisted the urge to kiss the contortion off his face. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

The question caught me off guard and I hesitated, contemplating Alice's suggestion. We'd gotten to know each other a little bit; I knew the basics. The question was—did I want this to go past sex? I was lying to myself if I said that it didn't already mean more than that. I hadn't had any income coming in since I met him; I hadn't even contemplated working since that Sunday at the Laundromat, either. He was already changing my life and I was concerned about dinner? "Sure," I finally managed, wetting my lips when the sound came out wrong.

Edward's eyes caught the motion of my tongue and I watched his eyes darken, followed by the familiar pull inside of me that he seemed to elicit so easily. Our eyes met and he grinned, shaking his head at me before climbing out of bet. I huffed petulantly when I saw the way his body had responded but he only ignored me, grabbing his clothes off the floor and proceeding to get dressed for work.

"You're free to shower if you want, I'm not quite ready to join the world of the living yet," I told him, stretching out in the center of the bed and stealing the warmth he'd left behind.

He chuckled, fastening his belt and leaning down to place a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I've got a shower and a change of clothes at the office, but maybe I'll take you up on that offer another morning," he winked suggestively and I felt my cheeks heat up at the implication. "I have to go my Bella or I'm going to be late for a very important meeting, but I will see you tonight?" It was a question and my heart throbbed for him when I saw the uncertainty in his eyes; this was just as new to him as it was to me. I nodded and he seemed to relax, pressing his lips to mine before pulling away and heading towards the door.

I watched him hesitate by the door, looking pensive as if he might say something but changed his mind at the last minute. Seconds later the front door closed and I knew he was gone physically but mentally he was right here with me. The pillow he'd commandeered sometime in the night smelled like him and I hugged it to me now, rolling onto my side and trying to get a few more hours of sleep.

Edward called me around two that afternoon to say he'd pick me u p outside my building at eighth and to wear something nice. Unfortunately he refused to tell me where he was taking me so getting ready was challenging. Why do men just think they can tell women what to wear and that makes it okay? Just because a restaurant is "nice" doesn't mean that any "nice" outfit will work.

I settled on a black halter dress, minimal cleavage but the back dipped low to expose the small of my back without being too revealing. My hair my clipped back, out of my face, and hung long down my back in loose curls; I'd kept the makeup minimal. I stepped into my black peep toe pumps and felt confident I'd managed an outfit that would fit in regardless of where he took me.

As promised, a black sedan pulled up outside my building at eight o'clock sharp and the driver got out, opening my door for me. I smiled shyly at him as I slid in beside Edward and turned to face him, my heart practically hammering in my chest when I took him all in. His eyes were heated and appreciative as he followed the line of my legs until they disappeared beneath the material of my dress and continued at the exposed skin of my breasts, up the curve of my throat to rest on my lips.

I couldn't help but blush and offer a shy smile; he smirked in response. "You look beautiful Bella; very appropriate," he winked and I felt that he knew how much I'd struggled in picking out something to wear.

"Well I'm glad, you didn't give me a lot to work with. You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Cullen," I leaned across the seat and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Edward turned to me as I pulled away, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my lips against his with an urgency that left me frazzled and hungry for more. I parted my lips and Edward used his tongue to caress mine as his free hand found purchase between my legs, slowly sliding up my thighs and lightly brushing my core through my panties.

"So wet for me," he whispered against my lips and I peaked nervously towards the front seat but the driver didn't seem to be paying attention. Edward pressed his lips to my earlobe, flicking it teasingly with his tongue and whispering his dirty words. "You naughty girl, already to ready for me. It's going to be a long night for you." He pressed firmly on my clit and I gasped, then he withdrew his hand and gave me a wink.

We pulled up in front of the restaurant ten minutes later, a gold sign outside read _Bella Italiana_ and Edward smirked at me. Obviously he thought he was cute, which he was, but I worried we wouldn't be able to get in. Rose had been trying to get a reservation for months but they were booked solid, had been since they opened last fall. Edward opened his door and began to slide out before I reached across and grabbed his wrist gently. "Edward, this is so sweet but it's a little over the top. You don't have to do this, we can just go-"

Edward pressed his lips against mine to stifle my nervous ranting and pulled back with a smile. I felt the door behind me open and Edward gestured for me to get out, releasing himself from my grip and sliding out gracefully. The driver helped me climb out, protecting my modesty and allowing me to seem as graceful as my date who rounded the back of the vehicle to take my arm. "You worry far too much, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes and allowed him to lead me towards the divinely dressed host waiting near the door. "We'll never get a table, Rose has been trying since it opened without any lucky."

"Mister Cullen, welcome; we've got a private table waiting for you as requested," the host bowed at the waist slightly and held the door open for us. I looked up to Edward, shocked, and found his smirk firmly in place and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a petulant child. Of course Mr. Money Bags could get a private table at such a popular restaurant with less than a day's notice.

I was speechless as we were lead through the restaurant at the air of sophistication that surrounded the diners. Whether it was an implied atmosphere or the clientele themselves I couldn't be sure but it was present none the less. The host parted french doors made of dark wood, their windows mostly covered by red door panel curtains, and led us into a private dining room with a singular table set for us. Two straw covered chianti bottles were placed in the center of the table, a red taper candle mounted on each and the wax dripped down the side of the glass.

"Madame," the host spoke, pulling me from my own observations, as he pulled out my chair for me and waited for me to sit down. Once I sat, he pushed me in carefully and laid a white linen napkin in my lap.

"Thank you Joseph," Edward dismissed him, taking his own seat across from me, and nodding in respectful acknowledgement as he bowed again before leaving.

"Do you bring all of your dates here," I asked, my voice light and teasing but the words stung me with a feeling I was unaccustomed to.

"What dates," Edward asked, leaning his forearms across the table to grip my hands in his. His beautiful green eyes glistened in the candlelight, entrancing me with his good looks. He was charming and brilliant, beautiful to the sense of perfection, but it was his eyes that pulled me to him the most. They seemed to study me curiously and I blushed slightly, realizing I'd been staring unabashedly for longer than might generally be considered appropriate.

"You're sort of beautiful, you know?"

Edward smiled in good humor and I realized what I'd just said. "You're sort of beautiful yourself," he pulled my right hand to his lips and kissed the skin of my knuckles softly. Our private moment was interrupted by the soft knock of our waitress before she stroud into the room, her steps faltering as she got a closer look at my date. I watched her eyes look to me and she hid a smirk, obviously pleased with what she felt was a lack of competition, before turning a flirtatious smile to Edward.

I sat up straighter, observing the way that she seemed to lean forward and create maximum cleavage as she introduced herself as Irina. Irina was tall and thin, her platinum blonde hair was pulled back out of her face but cascaded flawlessly down her back and her sapphire blue eyes were locked on Edward like a missile that located its target. Her naturally full lips moved seductively as she talked, if that was even possible when discussing restaurant specials , and I couldn't help catalogue the vast differences between us.

"Bella," Edward looked at me for an answer and I realized I hadn't been paying attention to anything she said. Irina seemed satisfied with my obvious ignorance and I narrowed my eyes at her to let her know I knew what game she was playing.

"Whatever you want baby," I purred at Edward uncharacteristically. I caught him off guard but he quickly recovered, ordering a bottle of wine I'd never heard of and two plates of the mushroom ravioli. When he turned back to me without a second glance at Irina, she huffed audibly and all but stomped off like a petulant child.

"Baby," Edward asked, his tone amused as he reached for my hands again.

I rolled my eyes at the cocky persona he'd adopted and shrugged. "She was looking at you like she might jump you on the table, I thought I'd remind her that I'm not exactly your sister."

Edward laughed, "thank God for that otherwise last night was completely inappropriate." I felt my cheeks heat slightly and laughed at his joke.

Irina returned quickly with our wine which she uncorked and pulled a small sample into one of the wine glasses that had been set out prior to our arrival for Edward to taste. He sipped and nodded his approval before she poured each of us a glass, nearly spilling a few drops on me in the process but I was quicker and prepared for the possibility of her tricks. Irina's eyes glared as she sweetly apologized, depositing the remainder of the wine bottle in a bucket of ice before leaving us again.

My eyes found Edward's and they looked annoyed, borderline angry. I squeezed his hand comfortingly and he seemed to focus on me again. "I'm sorry, Bella; her behavior is completely unprofessional and I will speak with the manager before we leave."

I shook my head, "Edward it's okay, just ignore her. I don't want her to ruin our night." I offered him a reassuring smile and it seemed to placate him; his eyes softened and his thumb traced the pulse point in my wrist. "Thank you for bringing me here; Rose is going to be so jealous when she finds out you were able to get in."

Edward chuckled, taking a drink from his wine. "The owner is a friend of my father's. I'm sure I could get you and your friend a reservation if you'd like."

"Really," I asked, picturing the look of excitement on Rosalie's face when she found out.

"Sure. Talk to your friend, find out what works for her and I'll give Aro a call."

"Thank you so much Edward; that's very sweet of you," I was grinning like a fool but felt no shame. Something akin to adoration had been growing inside of me since he picked me up at my apartment earlier and it was beginning to blossom in the pit of my stomach.

Irina entered once more, not bothering to knock or even look friendly. Edward tensed again at the brisk way she placed our dishes in front of us and walked away, but once she was gone he only chuckled at her pettiness.

The food was spectacular; while we ate, we talked. Edward told me about how they started their business, how it started as a few small family-friends in need of alarm systems and spread through their contacts. I watched the way he lit up as he talked about building his business with his brothers and couldn't help but reflect his enthusiasm back at him. It was one of the rare moments I'd seen that he looked his age, young and full of life. I was so screwed.


End file.
